This invention relates to the administration of fluids to patients, and more particularly, to the intravenous administration of fluids using drip chambers.
In the administration of fluids, such as plasma and glucose solutions, it is customary practice to administer the solution through a transparent drip chamber in order to permit control over the rate at which the solution is administered. The drip chamber is connected at its input end to the source of the solution being administered, and is further connected at its output end to the patient by a flexible tube which includes a regulating clamp or similar control device. Depending on the setting of the regulating clamp, the amount of solution entering the chamber increases or decreases. In the general case the entering solution is in the form of droplets and the frequency of the droplets gives an indication of the rate of solution administration.
As long as there is a continuous flow of solution from the source through the drip chamber to the patient, there is no danger to the patient. However, when the fluid of the source becomes exhausted, or when the source which has been depleted is being substituted by a fresh source of supply, there is the danger that air will enter the patient through the flexible tubing connected to the drip chamber.
According, it is an object of the invention to facilitate the administration of fluids to patients, particularly in the case of intravenous application.
Another object of the invention is to adapt the drip chamber for the protection of the patient, without sacrificing the advantages provided by the existence of the drip chamber.
Still another object of the invention is to adapt a drip chamber for the protection of the patient without undo complexity and cost in the administrative system.